No Ordinary Day
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Bunches of Auslly one-shots
1. See

Summary: Austin and Ally through someone else's eyes

Hey guys this is my first attempt at a Austin&Ally story so sorry if their a bit off it will get better

Disclamier: I don't own Austin&Ally if I did they still wouldn't have gotten together the first episode cause think about it, it would change the ENTIRE series and that wouldn't be Rossome

* * *

Austin and Ally AustinandAlly _Austin&Ally_

Many people don't see the difference between them, I do. I see the way they look at eachother, I see the way their lingering hugs make them blush, I see the way they get jealous when they're with someone else, and I see the way they truly _care_ about eachother. Alot of people don't see how much they love eachother and would do anything for eachother don't believe me? Look at the episodes again, they're all about them doing stuff for eachother and how they would give _anything _just to see eachother smile if that's not true love I don't know what is.

Everyone around them sees it including me and you so why don't they get together? They're afraid. They're afraid to lose what they have, an awesome friendship, they're afraid to lose the person that took the time to get to _know_ them. They think all relationships end in diaster and you end up never speaking again but don't you? Don't all relationships end? Not in this case they care way too much about eachother for that to happen and we all know they would still be friends. So what's stopping them? Will they ever get together?

Only time will tell.

* * *

It is now 12:15 and I an done with my first one-shot yay!

Review BYE:-D


	2. It Is A Love Song

Hey guys sorry it took so long now please enjoy the second chapter review

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally

* * *

"Dez this song is totally A love song!" Said Trish after listening to 'Not A Love Song' with Dez

"No it's not Trish! They don't even like eachother!"

"Are you stupid?! Of course they do!"

"No they don't! And it's not A love song!"

Trish rolls her eyes "Yes it is! Just listen to it again!"

After listening to it again Dez says "Trish how could you say this isn't A love song! It is!"

Trish glares "You idiot your the one who said it wasn't!"

"What wasn't?" Ally questions walking down from the practice room

"Not A Love Song' isn't a love song when it is duh!" Dez says

"DEZ" Trish yells

"What" Asks Dez confused, which he is most of the time

"You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Guys you haven't all wrong 'Not A Love Song' isn't a love song it's about to friends who like eachother but not like that"

"Have you even listened to it?"

"Yea?"

"Hey Ally what's taken so long?" Austin says from the top of the stairs

"Huh? Nothing'' She grabs her book the heads back to the practice room

"Ally?"

"Yea?"

"It is a love song"

* * *

Well that's the end til next time BYE:D

Review! I'll try to get a new one up sometime this week I make no promises though


	3. Jealousy

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update got grounded but I'm back enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally

* * *

Jealousy.

It happens to the best and worst of us, it helps define who we are, and it only happens with true love. It is an emotion and typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something that the person values, particularly in reference to a human connection, and it is usually associated with anger and digust.

That was exactly what Austin had, he just couldn't believe that someone as great as Ally could ever have a crush on someone like Elliot he was perfect for her for crying out loud! Did Elliot know about her stage fright? Did he know that she hates horror movies? Did he even know how much she likes pickles?! Austin knows everything about her from her imaginary friend Ms. Pennyworth to how she chews her hair when she's nervous. How dare Elliot think he's perfect for her Austin is!

So yeah he's jealous but can you blame him? With someone as perfect as Ally it's kinda hard not to be and besides sometimes it works out for the best. Sometimes it starts the perfect relationship.

* * *

It is now 9:47 and I am done with the third chapter goodnight

Review!


End file.
